Truth or Dare
by Roarax
Summary: Rachel and Ivy decide to play an intriguing game of truth or dare — events set in a reality where R/I is already established. *sigh* If only. Ivy/Rachel: femslash


**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. They belong to KH.

"Truth."

"You sissy…"

I smiled. "Sticks and stones may break my bones; fangs may tear my flesh. But words will never hurt me."

"You think you're so clever, don't you?"

My smile grew into a smug grin, and Ivy rolled her eyes. We had constructed a poorly-built fort from the blankets of our bed, and were now seated underneath the expensive material. A flashlight was between us, angled in a way to make it resemble a campfire: casting eerie shadows on the tissue walls surrounding us. It had taken me a while to get her to concede, to make her ignore every fibre of her being that screamed out the fact that this was utterly pointless in terms of personal amusement. But as always since we'd established a steady and happy relationship, I was the one who won the most senseless of arguments. Ivy had agreed to build the tent with me, making me feel proud and utterly childish at the same time. But it didn't matter.

_I was camping with Ivy Tamwood! _

The thought made me giggle aloud, and she eyed me with a narrow stare. "What's so funny?"

"I just never expected you to be the type of person to enjoy blanket forts and fake campfires." I chuckled.

She looked down at the flashlight, expression growing sombre—as if she'd just realized that she had effectively entered the land of imagination with me. Which, in turn, made me burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Rachel Morgan, you're going to be the death of me," she sneered.

I held back the giggles that threatened to erupt once again from my lips, wiping the moisture from my eyes. and giving her my most seductive smile. "It'll be a good death. Trust me."

"Well," she sighed dramatically, "at least we're playing a worthwhile game. So pick: truth or dare?"

"I already did pick. _You_ just want me to change my answer."

Ivy huffed. "You suck."

I gave her a goofy grin. "I love you."

She cocked her head to the side at my declaration, eyes melting with what seemed like interest. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"That's my truth," she clarified. "Why do you love me?"

I stared at her for a few moments, trying to decipher the emotions racing across her beautiful visage; my jaw nearly dropping to the ground when I detected a note of insecurity in the way her eyes squinted. We'd been in a steady relationship for about three weeks, now. We'd had sex many, many times already. Sticky situations had occurred in the past due to misunderstandings and such, therefore we'd vowed to tell each other everything that so much as crossed our minds from then on. I couldn't help but feel slightly offended by the way Ivy thought I didn't have a valid reason to be with her at this point.

I reached over the "campfire" and took her cheeks in the palms of my hands. Without giving her the opportunity to ask any questions or push me away, my lips claimed hers and I effectively sucked the life out of my favourite vampire, pulling away to leave her out of breath and flushed.

"Silly vampire." I sat back down on the other side of the flashlight and gave her a sympathetic expression. "There's only one answer to that question and words simply don't cut it."

She looked down at the flashlight, cheeks turning pink when she understood I'd caught her in a lack of confidence. Even Big Bad Vampires needed to be reminded from time to time that they were more than wanted in someone's life. Ivy just didn't seem to realize that she couldn't go through the steps of life being all tough and impenetrable. Lucky, I was there to tell her otherwise. And I was fairly certain that even though it wasn't regularly shown, she was happy because of it.

"Your turn!" I practically screamed the realization. "Truth or dare, my fair lady?"

"Dare," she said simply.

"Hmm…" I thought for a moment, distracted by the grumble in my stomach. We'd eaten a couple of hours ago, and contrary to the living vampire, I hadn't had the vigour to make myself something to eat after that. I gasped aloud when an idea slammed through me. "Go get me a cookie!"

Ivy's shoulders slumped as if in defeat, and she eyed me from under her furrowed brows. "Seriously?"

I gave her a look of utter gravity. "Of _course_ I'm serious! This is one of the only opportunities I'll get to make you do whatever I want—I mean, when else am I going to be able to order you around? I'm hungry; you're at my beck and call. So go get me a cookie. Unless, for some reason, you want to chicken?"

My posture shifted to an impossible smugness, and the vampire's eyes went completely black. I felt a sliver of ice crawl up my spine me, instilling a discomforting apprehension running through my veins. It didn't take me that much longer to realize that Ivy was pulling an aura. Okay, okay…I'd pissed her off. But hey, we were bunking together now; I could poke the angry vampire with a stick all I wanted!

"Hey!" I shook the feeling off, not quite able to rid myself of the growing unease icing my bones to the core. "Stop that! And go get me my darn cookie!"

The feeling disappeared, and Ivy smiled wickedly—glad to have at least scared a part of the crap out of me. She stood up, making certain not to hit her head against the tissue covering our view from the rest of the room. "I'll be right back with your nutritional consumption, Your Highness." I laughed aloud when she addressed me in a thick British accent. "Is there anything else Her Majesty desires before I depart to fetch Her food?"

"Mmm. Can I have a kiss?"

"Ahh," the vampire didn't drop her act. "The regulations of the game are clear, Magnificence. A _dare_ would consist of a single action performed by the victim. I regret to inform that Her Splendour shall have to make a decision between sustenance and a kiss."

It didn't take me long to decide. "Go fetch my cookie."

"Fine." Ivy huffed in her regular tone of voice, disappearing behind the blankets while I laughed to the point where I thought I'd have to get up myself and go to the bathroom—as to make certain not to stain the floor where I was seated. I knew Ivy wasn't going to be permanently pissed at me, that she'd simply been playing along because she knew it would make me laugh.

She got back shortly after, handing me an oatmeal and chocolate chip cookie. _Mmm. My favourite._

Ivy sat down opposite to me without a word about the fact that she'd just been sent to fetch me a cookie. She simply gave me a look indicating that if I ever decided to bring this up again in the future, I'd be devoured—and not in the good way. I have her a nod, and smiled with a mouthful of my newly acquired cookie to give her the thumbs-up that I'd totally understood her wordless threat. I nearly moaned when the feeling of the cookie sliding down my throat registered with my brain, so glad that I'd chosen the cookie as a dare instead of something more temporarily satisfying. Like that kiss. Mmm…I'd have to make up for that lost kiss.

"Alright," Ivy snorted, clearly having wanted to wait for me to finish my cookie before continuing, but just now realizing that it would take a lot longer than she was willing to wait. "Truth or dare?"

"_Tchruuuph._" I said happily with a mouthful of cookie melting in my mouth.

She sighed. "Truth again?"

"_Mhmm._" I nodded my head. "_Wash yer kwishten?_"

Her features crumpled together in disgust, and she looked the other way. "Okay, Rachel. How about this: I'll think of a question, while you finish eating your cookie. Alright?"

I nodded again.

I finished chewing, swallowed, and shoved the rest of the orgasmic food into my mouth, repeating the process. When I was almost finished, I gave her a hand signal to continue while I swallowed the rest of what was in my mouth.

"So when did you realize you had feelings for me?" The question was serious, though her features were alight with amusement. "When did things change? Or did something happen to make you decide that everything you'd previously been thinking had been false?"

"I've always loved you," I told her in my defence, picking at the crumbs lodged in the crevices of my gums between sentences. "What made me fall _in_ love with you was slowly noticing the way you'd look at me when I'd do the most insignificant of things. Like freaking brushing my teeth." Ivy chuckled at that, and I continued. "I have to admit that was borderline stalker-ish. But in the long run, seeing all those not-so-inconspicuous ogling sessions, the sacrifices, the whispers of love declarations you didn't think I could hear…"

I trailed off, mind traveling back to the past where it took all those little things combined were enough to make me see the beauty that was Ivy Tamwood. I kept speaking, almost as if to myself. "I suppose when you realize to what mad extent someone is in love with you—if that _one_ person can hold so much affection _only_ for you—it's hard to look away and pretend you have no feelings for them; it's that much harder to close your eyes and pretend nothing's there. You can make a list of what you want to find in your soul mate: what items are required to make them a perfect match. I suppose I just didn't realize that I had certain elements on that list of mine that weren't exactly the most of accurate. Like, you know…the possession of male genitals."

I'd been looking at my lap the entire time I'd spoken, expecting her to laugh at that last little line I'd added in just for her; just to hear the melodious sound of her amusement. But I finished and there was nothing but silence. Looking up, I was breath taken by a wondrous smile lighting Ivy's youthful visage. Genuine emotion swirled in an aura of peace around her, and it was all I could do not to reach over and wipe the single tear that had trailed down her cheek.

"Wow." She said. "You never told me those things."

"Well, yeah." I shifted my shoulders from side to side, for some reason uncomfortable with the way my words had made her react. I wasn't used to pulling such intense reactions from people I spoke to—probably because it wasn't often that I let my feelings spill directly from the bottom of my heart. "But…it's because you never asked directly. I thought it'd be kind of weird if you woke up one morning to me serenading you with the ways you made me fall for you. Don't you think?"

"No." She replied with a smile. "With all the weird things you do…that would have been perfect."

She leaned over the flashlight, and I contentedly received the kiss I'd traded in for a cookie, only moments ago. Our tongues wrestled for dominance, playful and free. It took a while before we parted, each sitting back into our original positions with happy smiles on our faces. Well…mine was a bit more of a goofy grin than a smile.

"It's your turn again!" I said with a gasp, mood switching instantly from a blissful haze to an excited anticipation. "Truth or daaaaare?"

"Dare," Ivy challenged. "Because _I'm_ brave."

"Of course you are." I told her with a mocking, sarcastic enthusiasm. "You're going to sorely regret choosing that in a few moments."

She narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dare, eh?" I repeated her answer, tapping my chin in reflection even though I already knew exactly what I'd make her do. "I want you to sing me a campfire song."

I saw the blood drain from her face.

"_What?_"

"What, 'what'?" I teased her. "That's your dare."

"That's just mean."

"No," I retorted. "That's the game."

She huffed in an adorable little exhale again, making me smile. "I don't know any campfire songs!"

"Of course you do! Everyone knows at least one campfire song."

Her chest puffed up and I just knew that she would be answering my retaliation with a smart-ass quirk any minute now… "This isn't the time _nor_ the place to be singing campfire songs. It's almost three in the afternoon, and we're in a blanket fort. Plus, that's not a real campfire."

"Now who thinks they're so clever?"

"Me." She said with a grin.

"Chicken?" I offered innocently, shrugging my shoulders in the nonchalant manner that I knew would drive her pride insane with the desire for acknowledgement.

"Pfft. Never."

As if she only then realized that with those words she was effectively accepting my dare, her face once again lost all color and her upper lip curled in dissatisfaction. The small glimpse I got of her sharpened canines was enough to have me shudder in anticipation, but I quickly shook any sexual thoughts from my mind. Daring Ivy to perform wicked deeds upon me wouldn't exactly be bad for her. And since this was the first time we were playing, I fully counted on humiliating her and making certain she'd know just how badass I could be.

"So, sweetie…" I intentionally spoke in a syrupy voice. "What song are you going to sing?"

She mumbled something unintelligible, and I held my hand against my ear to indicate the fact that I hadn't heard her, speaking words of encouragement so that she'd repeat in a louder tone.

"Bill Grogan's Goat."

"Huuh?" My confusion was far from being for the purpose of teasing this time, as I inched closer for clarification. "Are you sure you're not just making this up?"

Ivy nodded. "It's supposed to be a repeating song, but that's just going too far."

I shrugged, really only interested to see how she'd be singing this. "Fair enough."

The vampire took in a deep breath, and, staring with strange passion at the campfire, began to sing:

"_There was a man, _

_ Now please take note. _

_ There was a man, _

_ Who had a goat. _

_ He loved that goat, _

_ Indeed he did. _

_ He loved that goat _

_ Just like a kid_."

She paused to take a breath, eyes glazed over as if she wasn't seeing things in this world anymore, but staring directly into the past. Her voice was beautiful, washing over me and very nearly taking my breath away. I was under the impression that this song in particular was meant to be spoken, each four-syllable line repeated in monotone by a group of snotty-nosed, rowdy kids—but Ivy sang it as if it were a love song, though never rising her gaze to fix it to mine.

"_One day that goat, _

_ Felt frisk and fine. _

_ Ate three red shirts, _

_ Right off the line. _

_ The man, he grabbed _

_ Him by the back _

_ And tied him to_

_ The railroad track_."

Ivy was unmoving, tranquil as she sang, her high-pitched voice rising and falling at all the right moments, painting a picture in my mind's eye. I saw her hands fist into balls as she sang the last verse, emotion exuding from her every pore…

"_Now when the train, _

_ Hove into site _

_ That goat grew pale _

_ And green with fright. _

_ He heaved a sigh _

_ As if in pain; _

_ Coughed up those shirts _

_ And flagged the train_."

Though my mind was swimming with the so many possible emotions and memories swirling in Ivy's head as she'd been singing, I grinned when she finished the last note and clapped enthusiastically, making Ivy smile a close-lipped smile and give me a majestic bow while seated.

"That was beautiful. Just really...really weird. Where'd you hear that song?"

Her eyes glazed over with that same distant haze, and she seemed to relax. "My mom used to sing it."

"Oh…" _The Turn take it, Rache! You've done it again._ "Ivy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back any memories that were meant to stay locked up or anything."

"No, dear heart." She smiled wider, as if amused. "It's fine."

I clasped my hands at my front, silent, waiting for her to say something to break the awkward silence that had settled between us. Surprisingly, I seemed to be the only one between the both of us who even found it awkward. Ivy was smiling a genuine smile, likely amused with the way I'd ended up making myself feel bad while trying to humiliate her. We tended to keep her undead mother out of everyday conversations; whenever it was brought up, the young living vampire would usually regress into a nostalgic melancholy and I'd have to hold her tight until she felt better.

"Truth or dare?" She offered with a grin, pulling me out of my apologetic mood.

That one was easy. "Truth."

Ivy put on her best child-like impression and crossed her arms. "You're going to piss me off. No one likes a pissed off vamp, Rachel. No one."

I shrugged, smirking. "I don't mind them."

"For the love of blood, why do you keep picking truth?"

I cocked my head to the side and studied her expression. "Really? That's your question? You're not good at the whole alternative-to-dare thing are you, Ivy? Because you keep enquiring things that are obvious beyond belief."

"Then answer the question," she stated simply.

"I keep picking truth because you're too freaky for my liking." Her expression went from curiosity to surprise when I uttered the word _freaky_. "I love you more than anything, don't get me wrong…and I surely don't mind you telling me what to do when you've asserted the role of a police officer, school teacher, or nurse; but giving you the opportunity to make me do anything you desired—_anything_ you could come up with—is just going too far. I've gotten glimpses of what goes on in that head of yours, and let me say that some of the things you think of are enough to make a porn star blush. And I'll never chicken. Ever."

The corners of her lips twitched into a smile as she spoke. "Awwe. Thank you, Rachel." Ivy spoke in the sweetest voice she could come up with, dipped in an acid sarcasm. "That's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me."

I laughed. "Your turn."

"Dare."

"Hmm…" I said with a smirk. "You never learn, do you?"

Ivy shrugged with raised eyebrows. "I suppose not. Gimme what you got."

"I dare you to…" I mumbled the first half of Ivy's torture to myself, hoping the words would spark my imagination into thinking up something devilishly evil to make the vampire do. My mind flicked through the multiple things that either pissed Ivy off or were intense enough to embarrass her. The fleeting thought of daring her to fetch me another cookie raced through my mind, but I figured I'd already rocked that boat a bit too much. If I wanted to be able to walk tomorrow, and have a sufficient amount of blood running through my veins to be able to function, I'd have to keep the domineering orders to a minimum.

"Lord! Rachel?" Ivy's tone dripped with playful sarcasm. "Can you not come up with something utterly mean to make me do? Oh…the horror. You've lost your touch. Stop the game—we're going to the hospital."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up. Let me think."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, trying to think up a clever dare. The vampire needed to be taught that no one bested Rachel Morgan when the topic at hand was truth or dare. Obviously, I could think up a silly dare, like _give me your best funny face._ But something like that would ruin the methodical badass reputation I'd acquired with previous dares. So I sat there, drawing Ivy's patience out while I tried to think of something worth making her do. My eyes nearly bulged out of my skull when I thought of the perfect challenge to defy my girlfriend with…

"I dare you to wear your undergarments on the _outside_ of your clothes for the rest of the game."

"Do you have any idea how childish that is?" My amusement spiked when Ivy—clearly dissatisfied with the concept of wearing her panties and bra on the outside of her clothes—shifted her mood to defensive. "We're not a bunch of horny teenagers, here, Rache. It's completely absurd to think of something that entails me _removing_ my clothes, just to put them back_ on_ after in reverse."

I couldn't help myself. "Chiiiiicken?"

She opened her mouth to retort, and shut it immediately, knowing she wouldn't be winning this argument even if she tried. She narrowed her eyes at me. "You just want to see me strip, don't you, dear heart?"

"That," I confessed, "and the fact that I get to ogle your underwear for a while."

"Could have asked me," the vampire mumbled to herself, pulling her shirt off with a swift tug and unclasping her bra. "I freaking love to strip for her. And she uses it against me as if she's the only one getting off on it. She wants to ogle my underwear…" Ivy spoke to herself as if I weren't in the tent with her, disbelief coating her utterances as she slipped the shirt back on and hooked her bra overtop it. "Coulda asked me and I woulda gladly taken _everything_ off for her. Lavished and licked her clean…"

"Alright!" I yelled; her words combined with the small glimpses of delicious skin she showed while performing her dare had turned my breathing shallow. "I get it. You're giving me nasty thoughts—and I need a clear mind, here."

She lay down on her back and hooked each of her thumbs in the hem of her jeans, pulling them down with excruciating slowness while never ripping her black gaze from mine. She smiled, showing her teeth and canines: a threat. A promise. "I'll get you back for this."

"I'm sure you will," I mumbled distantly, gaze descending to register the way she removed her red, laced panties to reveal the unblemished flesh of her ass and sex. I mentally slapped myself, cursing the way Ivy had managed to turn this against me. Without allowing me to see too much of her naked, lower body, the vampire slipped her jeans on commando style and grinned at me. Neither of us spoke while she pulled the panties up into place at her crotch, and took her position once again opposite of me.

As if the knowledge of turn-out of events had already been imprinted in her mind prior to the challenge, Ivy was wearing a matching set of red laced undergarments—the type that weren't necessarily utilized for holding everything in place, but rather to impress and make drool anyone who dared take a peek at the marvels of her womanhood. On anyone else, it would have looked utterly ridiculous. On anyone else, I would have laughed my ass off and held my sides, hurting, until the tremors of cackling subsided and I was left out of breath and sore. On _Ivy Tamwood…_it was all I could do not to drool.

She stretched with a feline-like grace, stating in her most nonchalant tone. "Truth or dare, Rache?"

_Dare,_ my mind whispered to me. _Dare! If there's even any remote chance that picking the alternative to truth will score you points in the fondling department, you have to take it. Daare!_ "Truth."

I couldn't give up my allure of tranquility and control. Fondling the vampire would have to be later.

"Ever touched yourself?" Her enquiry was rapid; no hesitation whatsoever. As if she'd been planning this for a while…my sneaky, sneaky little vampire. I felt blood rush to my cheeks, coating the exterior of my skin with a faint blush of pink. Sure, we'd been sexually active and had performed some pretty freaky experiments on our journey to discover each other's bodies…but answering a question like this? Masturbation hadn't exactly been a popular conversation topic since we'd been together, and I actually felt uncomfortable answering that type of an enquiry.

"Wh-what?"

Her expression was alight with enjoyment. "That's my truth, Rachel."

"Umm…" I shifted nervously. "It isn't something that…I mean, I've never truly thought that it was, uhh—since I'm usually with someone either way. Know what I mean? It's not necessary when you're involved with someone, unless, I don't know; maybe you feel the need to—"

"Dear heart." Ivy taunted me. "Answer the question simply. Yes or no?"

"No." I stated with a growing unease settling in the pit of my stomach. Why was this so weird for me? I'd seen Ivy naked. She'd seen me naked. I'd touched her lady bits and she'd done the same for me. It made no sense that I was so grossed out with the idea of letting her know that I'd never actually pleasured myself.

"Alright," she said with a simplicity that had to be fake. "I pick truth."

That pulled me out of my discomfort. "Really? Why?"

"Rachel," Ivy drawled. "My underwear are currently being worn outside of the rest of my clothing. Plus—if I'm not mistaken—knowing you and your tastes, these bra and panties are likely driving you wild right now. I'm not going to risk picking dare and having us end up naked and sweaty on the hard floor. With that, the game would end. And I'm beginning to like the turn-outs of the prospect of truth, after all. This should be fun."

_Oh, sweet Jesus. I was toast._

"Alright." I told her, trying to build a wall of indifference around me to mask the fact that butterflies were eating at my insides. "Then how about you? Have you ever, you know, touched yourself?"

She smiled. "All the time."

I frowned at the light way she took my retort, and was suddenly very afraid of the way her grin grew to reach each of her ears. God, and she wasn't even pulling an aura and I was already beyond freaked out.

"So," Ivy began. "Truth or dare?"

I was cornered. There was nothing I could think up on the spot that I'd be embarrassed to tell Ivy, but I was certain the vampire could think of something. My gaze roamed her body; the way she was dressed because of me engulfing any coherent thought I might have previously had. There was a chance—a _chance_—that me picking dare would entail my hands on her delicious body. With that in mind, my intentions were reduced to that of a horny teenage boy and I said the most irrational thing I possibly could.

"Dare."

"Ohh yes." The vampire practically moaned the words, and my heart began to beat with a rapidity that was definitely not normal. She placed either hand on each side of the "campfire," inching her shoulders forward as much as she could; her black eyes fixed to mine in the most passionate of ways. "Do it."

"Huh?" I didn't try to hide my confusion. It was strange that I had absolutely no idea what she had in mind, and yet could feel the blood pounding in my ears at the mere concept of having to do anything that Ivy Tamwood asked of me.

"_Do it._" Ivy repeated in what was half-way between a growl and a hiss. "Touch yourself."

"WHAT?" My thighs squeezed together when Ivy whispered the words, an evil grin plastered upon her unblemished features. Just hearing her _say_ them had made me wet beyond belief, and it didn't take long for the vampire to catch on to my aroused state. Her eyebrows came together—combined with that eerie smile to create the most intriguing allure I'd ever seen on her. Lord, she looked like a rabid canine…the ones that were domesticated to have a treat placed on the tip of their nose without being allowed to make a move to eat it. If I didn't know better, I'd have said my unease was turning her on.

"You heard me, dear heart. Unless you didn't and want me to clarify…" She didn't back away from me, but didn't move forward either. "I want you to place your hand in your pants, underneath your underwear. I want you to slip your fingers between your folds and find that _one spot_ that will make you buck, and groan, and writhe without any possibility of self-control. I want to see your face twist into a mask of pure pleasure while you ride your own hand to the ends of ecstasy. And I want to be seated across from you, hands folded neatly at my front, when a scream tears its way through your gullet and orgasm makes your every muscle spasm."

_Wow. I'd hit the jackpot with this chick._

"I c-can't do it." I stammered, dumbstruck at how idiotic I'd been to not to have realized that this was what she'd ask of me when I chose dare. "I've never—I mean, I wouldn't know how to…it isn't like I can just…"

I accentuated each of the phrases I wasn't certain how to complete with crude gestures of my hands, waving in every direction and making the most of obscene movements to try and emphasize just how novice I was in this department. This, of course, just made Ivy laugh her head off as if there was no tomorrow, effectively irking me further. To top everything off, she taunted me with the one word that I was powerless against.

"Chicken, Rachel?"

"I hate you. I really do."

The vampire blew me a kiss, not taking my utterance of detestation seriously. I wasn't serious—obviously—but the casual way she blew me off was still enough to get under my skin. I was going to do this, I realized when the vampire settled herself back into place with that smug expression coating her visage. I was going to do this because of pride—because I was utterly incapable of walking away from something offered to me, and because I so desperately had to prove myself to every single individual who directly asked something of me. _Because_ of all this, I'd soon have my hand in my pants. _God, I'm stupid._

"What do I do?" I asked with uncertainty.

"I'll teach you." She said with an amused expression. "First off: are your pants tight?"

"Umm…" I hooked a thumb in the front of my jeans and pulled them outwards. "No, not really."

"Okay, good. Just…you know, shove your hand down there."

"You're a horrible person." I pushed my hand down my pants with a grunt, shoving my underwear upwards in the process of it all to finally rest my palm over the triangle of black curls covering my mound. As soon as my skin made contact simply by grazing the sensitive flesh, I inhaled sharply. Ivy smiled, nodding as if in approbation while I fiddled without encouragement to find that one spot she'd been talking about. Slicked with a natural wetness, my fingers fumbled between my folds until my body arched brusquely inwards when the tip of my index struck the area situated directly below my clitoris. As if it wasn't allowed, I stopped moving and simply looked at the vampire—who's eyes were now engulfed in an intriguing blackness as she ogled the bulge that was my hand, protruding from the crotch of my jeans. Her lips were parted, hands curled into fists on the ground before her: being used as support when she slowly pushed her shoulders forward to catch a better glimpse of me.

"Don't stop," she breathed. "Why did you stop?"

I eyed her expression and smiled softly. "Looks like your assumption of us ending up naked and sweaty on the hard floor wasn't all that false. Though replace the _us_ by my name and cross out the _naked_."

I repositioned myself so that my back was flat against the ground, legs bent at the knee and thighs pressed together. I was starting to doubt the effectiveness of the small confines of the tent we'd created—but how was I supposed to know I'd need leg room when I built it? For a few moments, I contemplated kicking the sides of the blanket to make it crumble overtop me. At least then I'd be able to stretch out and achieve maximum comfort while I…did my thing. With Ivy watching. _Mmm…why hadn't we ever tried this before?_

With my index finger pressed below the sensitive bundle of nerves that were throbbing for attention, I used my middle finger to rise the length of my slit and back down again. Ivy moaned before I did, and I turned over to see that she had her thighs squeezed together and one of her hands cupping herself through the material of her pants. I opened my mouth to speak, and only then realized that I likely wouldn't be able to emit any other sound that unintelligible stammers if I kept moving my fingers upon myself while trying to communicate. So I stopped moving, and eyes her with a smirk. "Hey, Tamwood! This is my dare. Get your hand away from there."

She groaned in frustration and pulled her only source of relief away, biting her bottom lip while she curled the hand she'd had pressed against her crotch into a fist to place it at her side.

"Keep going." Ivy growled.

"You're the boss," I said with a smile, closing my eyes and throwing my head back against the floor as my fingers resumed their exploration of the nether regions I had previously deemed as forbidden. An idea washed over me, and I decided to try it out. Slipping my middle and ring finger deep into my feminine passage, I used the extra space to soothe the throbbing bundle of nerves with my thumb. My back arched upwards; breasts begging to be acknowledged as I pumped in and out of myself while Ivy watched. I chose not to open my eyes to find out just how insane I was making my favourite vampire right now, because of the fact that her small moans and gasps seemed enough on their own without a visual accompaniment. I was fairly certain that if I was able to see her face, and the way it was twisted into the same mask of pleasure I was currently wearing, I'd be thrown over the edge in no time.

I revelled in the sensations my own hands were creating, fascinated by just how intense I could make the feelings escalate to. Don't get me wrong, I adored sex with Ivy…but when I was the one touching myself—when I was in control of delivering the pleasure I'd be receiving—I could adjust movements and rhythm to my own pace. Though even with this, I'd never trade sex with Ivy for anything in the world.

I moaned; the prospect of _sex_ with _Ivy_ bringing back the fact that the vampire was seated a few feet away from me. I opened my eyes, and immediately found that the woman I loved had her black gaze fixed to mine—that she'd been staring me in the face this entire time. Her hands had risen to cup the red lace of her bra, still held overtop her shirt. She was massaging the stiff nipples held beneath the material with her thumbs and index fingers, and upon seeing her, I changed my pace to match the steady rhythm of the friction she was inflicting upon herself. My mind wandered from the various sex sessions we'd had, to the way she was responding to the movements of my body at the moment, and the memories and reality combined were enough to make me begin to feel the debut of a climax creeping upon me.

"Iv…Ivy…" I stammered her name, quickening the pace of my fingers and focusing on the way she was touching her breasts. "I'm…I'm going to—"

My thighs squeezed together and I pressed the palm of my hand harder into my wet sex, trying to hold the orgasm for as long as I could. My every fibre pulsed with life as I slowly fell back to Earth, content.

I pulled my hand out of my pants, and rested it against my heaving stomach; directly above my navel. My lips were parted, and I breathed through my mouth to try and gulp up the most oxygen I could—I had the distinct impression I'd begun hyperventilating during my self-service session, and my body was crying out for air.

"You have no…fucking…idea…" Ivy herself had trouble breathing. "How. Hot. That. Was."

"So much for '_hands folded neatly at my front_,' eh, girl?" I panted the words.

"Like I said," her eyes were still engulfed in darkness incarnate. "No _fucking_ idea."

End.


End file.
